


Different games

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people, you can never be quite sure when they’re trolling. Ch.9 extended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different games

 

 

 **Different games**

  
"I've rarely seen you so smug, Inspector."  
"That's abooout right. Juuust about right." Cabanela eased his trot. "Would it kill you to cuuut the rank, though, baby? Metaphorically speaking."  
"But that's what you are.", Jowd smiled. He'd have made a genial host if he weren't a death row inmate at gunpoint on his way to who knows where.  
"Yeah, well, I had my reasons."  
"I'm sure you did."  
"Try me, baby."  
"What now? Another case solved, another flawless promotion?"  
"Not likely. I've juuust run out of promotions to look forward to, you see. Top of the class, that sort of thing. Out of practice with your deductions, Jowd?"  
"What do you say, old friend?"  
"Yeowch. That stuuung."  
"You're hard to please. So. Where to?"  
"Nooo idea." Cabanela halted with a piroette and bowed to the night in a desert street. "Sightseeing. A little chat. Lovely evening for a stroll, don't you think? Nights like these, we've got aaall the time in the world."  
The absurd familiarity of it all forced a sincere chuckle out of Jowd. Whatever. His plans for the evening weren't that great anyway.  
"I give up."  
"You do that, baby. Let me take care of everything."

 

 

 

 


End file.
